


Tagging along

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo being Corvo, Feel free to podfic this, M/M, The Outsider is a akward party guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Lady boyles last party.The outsiders first partyNeed I explain more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this please feel free to comment and kudos cos they make me happy

"going to a party Corvo?", came the Outsiders monotonous voice as he floated at one of his shrines  
"yes. This one I won't be able to enjoy", Corvo replied sullenly remembering the previous party's he had been to with Jessamine  
"Corvo. May I ask a favor?"  
The assassin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the Outsider with a eye brow raised,  
"yes do you need some bone charms? Runes? What?"  
The outsider folded his arms, "can I come with you?"  
The assassin laughed at that and the whale god couldn't understand why, "you want to come with me to the party? What happened to you not meddling in the affairs of us mortals?"  
"Corvo I am not meddling! I merely just want to come along and see what a party is like"  
Corvo laughed again in disbelief, if he took the Outsider along he would have to watch him as well as hunt down his target but yet again the outsider is a god  
"you must have watched party's?", Corvo finally asked  
The Outsider huffed, "watching and being there are two separate things Corvo"  
The black eyed god had won and Corvo groaned in defeat, "okay! But what about your appearance? You... No offense but your not exactly dressed for a party"  
The Outsider laughed, "that can be remedied my dear"  
He landed in front of the assassin and clicked his fingers and suddenly a shimmery mist went down from the outsiders head to the bottom of his boots, his clothing had changed just like that! The outsider was now dressed in a nobleman's suit  
Corvo was in disbelief and touched the outsider's lapel, it was velvet and... Real, "how.. Is that a illusion?"  
"Corvo. I am the Outsider"  
And he clicked his fingers and a silver mask appeared in his hand, it looked like a overseers mask except the fact it had a cut down the middle so it would reveal half of the wearers face  
".. Wow.. ", was all Corvo could say as the outsider put it on, " shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

Corvo and the outsider arrived at the gate.  
The Outsider was taking in the view around him his head was looking this way and that  
"invitations please?", a man said to Corvo who was caught on the spot, "invitation please, sir"the man said again getting impatient  
The outsider knew Corvo didn't have one so strode up to the man, "Jonathan, don't you know that he is Lord Cage?" The Outsider calmly said and the man tensed, "h.. H.. How do you know my name?"  
Corvo watched at the outsider folded his arms,  
"I know many things Jonathan. Last night you beat your wife because she burnt the food, you killed your son's dog because it barked too much"  
The man was now sweating and looking very nervous, "w.. Who told you?!"  
The Outsider leaned forward," let in Lord Cage and your secrets will be safe"  
The man nodded and opened up the gate for them both.

Corvo walked besides the Outsider who was once again taking in his surroundings  
"what happened to not meddling in my affairs?"  
The Outsider watched fireworks go up and explode in the air, the colors reflecting in his jet eyes, "just a little help" and he said no more  
party goers walked by in a manner of strange and fascinating outfits  
"my look at them! That mask... Just like the wanted posters!" a woman laughed holding hands with her partner  
The Outsider noticed that lots of people were either holding hands or linking arms so he grabbed Corvo's hand  
"OUTSIDER!", Corvo cried in shock pulling away and then realized what he said  
"the outsider!? Ha! You too are really in the spirit tonight'' a nobleman laughed.  
Finally Corvo was about to enter the mansion when he saw the Outsider looking at him sadly so Corvo offered his hand again and the outsider eagerly took it  
"in you go sir" a guard said opening the doors  
"they think their wealth will save them", the outsider huffed  
Corvo now had to begin with his mission and also keep a certain whale god from making trouble  
The Outsider let out a laugh as a whale confetti fountain went off  
"fascinating!", he cried and a woman laughed,  
"I know!"  
Corvo smiled at his child like wonder but he had to focus so his target was...  
Corvo's thoughts were cut off as the Outsider dragged him into the hall where people were dancing  
"shall we Lord Cage?", the Outsider asked but Corvo was looking around madly, "maybe later" to which the Outsider sighed.

Corvo used dark vision to find the cable that lead to the wall of light's whale oil tank and possessed a rat to crawl through a vent into the room and removed the tank before unlocking the door and stopping time, wasting no time to dash up the stairs and knock out the guards  
'HE IS LONLEY'  
The heart whispered  
Corvo was confused and whispered to it  
"what? Who?"  
'HE IS LONLEY AMONGST THE CROWD. HE IS WAITING FOR YOU'  
Corvo didn't understand but he didn't have time to think about it as he headed to one of the Boyles sisters room and began to search

 

The Outsider watched as they bustled past him. Laughing  
'because they are terrified'  
Singing  
'because they are nervous'  
Drinking  
'trying to forget'  
Dancing  
'to hide the shaking'  
The Outsider knew everyone in the room and he knew their fates, their choices... All boring.. So very dull...  
But now the Outsider could feel a change in the air  
'Corvo's mission is done. Handed into the hands of Lord Brimbsy, how interesting'

*  
Corvo felt sick in handing Waverly to her stalker. Was it really better than death? He could only hope the dinner knife he slipped in her pocket was enough  
"well done Lord Cage", the Outsider whispered as Corvo re entered the main hall  
Corvo just looked at him  
"Now for our dance?", the Outsider asked holding out his hand and Corvo took it and walked with him to the hall and they began to dance  
"Corvo", the Outsider whispered in his ear  
"yes?"  
''I don't like party's"  
And Corvo chuckled  
"so why did you come?"  
"I wanted to be with you for a night"  
Corvo felt the heart beat... Wait it was his  
"why?", he asked, his throat dry  
"you make me feel human"  
Corvo stopped mid-twirl and dragged the Outsider into the garden and behind some bushes before taking off his mask, "what?"  
The Outsider stepped closer, "I love you Corvo Attano" he said so calmly  
Corvo gulped and cupped his cheek, testing the waters, "can I?"  
The Outsider pulled Corvo close and kissed him passionately pulling him against him, resting his back against the wall  
Until finally, "we must do this again sometime" and the Outsider vanished leaving a very flushed Corvo to return to Samuel. 

"Heya Corvo", Samuel said  
"my, your collar is ruffled. Been kissin' someone have ya?", The sailor laughed  
"well I don't blame ya" and they drove off


End file.
